Memories
by Mrs. Ootori
Summary: This is my version of how the feud between the Master and the Doctor began. It is the story of their past and their encounters in the present through an old friend's eyes. It takes place during season 3, but there are several flash back chapters. Ch 6 up!
1. Laura

_**Author's note: This was originaly a one-shot, but several people said I should add on to it.**_

_**I do not own Doctor Who (wish I did, but I don't).**_

_**Memories**_

_**Chapter 1 - Laura**_

Throughout the history of planet Earth, a relatively small group of men and women have had the privilege of being acquainted with the mysterious being known as the Doctor. Even fewer people are acquainted with his advicary the Master, or at least few remember being acquainted with him.

Of the small group that have had both the pleasure and the horror of knowing both men, only one being to walk the earth has known the secret. The secret so great, that not even the Doctors most intimate companions had known.

The doctor himself once said that he and the Master had originally been friends, but what was the real reason behind there hatred and annamosity.

Only she knew. She was the only one there that fateful day. The day that time stood still.

Her name was Laura, or at least that was the name she had chosen for herself when she arrived on Sol 3, planet Earth.

She had on a new pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt, perfectly accenting her deep green eyes. Her light brown hair was neatly pulled up into a clip. She sat at her favorite table in the patio area of her favorite cafe. It was an unnaturally warm spring day and she sat on the warm wooden chair with her laptop set up on the table in front of her. She watched as the warm breeze rearranged the crumbs on her plate.

As she reached for her glass, her mind drifted, as it often did, to far times and far away planets. Lost in thought she almost missed him as he walked by. As his identity registered in her mind, her hearts began to pound and it took her a moment to catch her breath.

The man had on a blue suit, a long brown trench coat, and sneakers. His spiky, brown hair was blowing gently in the breeze. Even though his appearance had changed, he walked by with that same confident air; he hadn't changed a bit.

Her mind began to race. Should she try to catch up with him? Would that only make the pain worse?

Mentally, she drifted away to that day. She remembered how foolish she had been, believing that the happy times traveling with her two best friends would last forever. She remembered the first time she had realized that she loved the Doctor, the first time that she realized that the Master loved her, the first time the two men had argued over her.

Above all, she remembered the hurt in the Master's eyes when she finally admitted that she loved the Doctor and not him. Her heart ached from the memories, the pain she had as she watched them fight.

_"If I can't have you, no one can!" _

The words burnt through her head like wildfire. She could remember struggling for breath in between begging them to stop fighting. She remembered them stumbling around on the sandy, almost airless planet the Master had purposely crashed them on. She could remember that moment, when time had seamed to stand still, right before she had blacked out. She remembered waking up in her bed back in the tardis, the Doctor explaining how he had used that moment and the Master being distracted by her collapse, to knock him unconscious and get them both back on the tardis.

The warm tears began to rush down her cheeks as she remembered standing on Galifrey after her recovery, crying as she told them that for everyone's good she couldn't be around either of them anymore.

She had been told that they had never reconciled, and that they had never told anyone how their feud began.

Now, as she watched the man she loved walk away, she opened her mouth to yell to him, but nothing came out.

Maybe it was better that way. She kept watching as he reached the corner and met up with a young blonde woman.

"At least he looks happy," she thought as the two rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. She smiled and for the first time since she had fled to this planet four years ago, she didn't feel alone.

Of the small group of people that have had the pleasure and the horror of knowing both the Master and the Doctor, only a young woman, sitting on the patio of a small London cafe knew the secret. That such a monumental feud, like so many arguments in history, had began over a woman.


	2. Dr Jones

**I do not own Doctor Who! (obviously, because if I did David Tennant would still be the doctor)**

**Please read ****and review****! **

**Chapter 2 - Dr. Jones**

Laura stepped out of her flat and into the hallway. She sighed as she looked around at the familiar faded dusty rose paint and the ragged brown carpet. They where a sign of how far she had fallen since the fateful day that she had fled from the red grassy pastures of her family's estate at the foot of Mount Perdition. She pulled the door shut and locked the door. She began to walk down the hallway toward the stair case. She passed Mrs. Cooper on her way down the hall way. She smiled at the older woman and was greeted with the usual glare and whispered insult that any attempted act of kindness always resulted in.

She finally reached the stairs, and counted them as she walked down. "Twelve," she whispered as she stepped off of the bottom step. This was one of the small comforts she had, something that she knew would not change. She walked out of her building, around the corner and hoped on the bus. She got off at her stop and walked the rest of the way to the law office where she worked as a secretary. With all of the superior knowledge she had compared to these humans, you would think she could have chosen a better job, but no, she was a lowly secretary. Of course she had worked at H.C. Clements before it closed, that had been a better job, but that was in the past now.

As soon as she walked in the door her boss, Mr. Dubinsky, rushed up holding a square envelope. "Good morning Laur," she smiled, trying to hide her annoyance at her boss insisting on calling her that. "You know that new accountant we hired a few weeks ago? Bridget Donnelly? She had to have emergency surgery to remove her appendix last night, so you need to sign this card and run it up to the hospital." She smiled and politely asked if he needed anything else while she was out, resisting the urge to make a comment about asking nicely.

She walked in through the hospital door and rushed to the information desk. "Can I get the room number for Bridget Donnelly?" Laura asked.

"Are you family?" asked the receptionist, a woman who looked like she was in her late fifties.

"Um, no, but I just..."

"Sorry, no visitors except family," the receptionist answered without missing a beat.

"I'm just here to drop off this card for her, we work together." Laura replied. Before the older woman could reply, a young woman black woman in a doctor's coat walked up and asked if anyone had come by and left a message for her. She was pretty, her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple loose strands hanging down around her face. The receptionist began to explain that she wouldn't know if anyone had left a message for her because she was too busy arguing with the young lady in front of her and that it wasn't her fault, it was hospital policy.

Laura sighed and turned to the doctor, "I just wanted to drop this off for a coworker, it's from everyone at our office."

"I'll take it to her," replied the doctor, and then turning back to the receptionist she asked, "What room number?"

Laura thanked her and handed her the card. As she walked away, she just barely heard the receptionist say that Bridget was in room b347. She wanted to get back to work because she knew the more time she was gone, the bigger the endless pile of unnessessary work on her desk would grow. She was almost to the door, when it hit her, she hadn't signed the card. She turned around but the doctor wasn't at the information desk. She walked back over to the information desk and in her most sincere voice, she asked, "Where is the nearest lou?" The receptionist smiled and told her it was around the corner. She walked around the corner and found a map of the hospital.

She found her way to the room and peaked in. There the usually bubbly and energetic accountant lay asleep. She tiptoed in and saw the card sitting on the end table next to her bed. She quickly pulled it out of the envelope and scribbled something about getting well soon and then signed it. She sealed the envelope and silently left the room shutting the door just as it had been when she arrived. She smiled, and was pretty happy with herself, until she looked up and saw the doctor from downstairs standing there staring at her. "I... I just forgot to sign the card," she said nervously.

The doctor laughed and her kind brown eyes studied her for a second. She walked a little closer and whispered, "I won't tell if you don't."

Laura chuckled and with grin, said, "I'm Laura White."

"Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Jones, but you can call me Martha," Laura thanked her and left.

Laura walked in the door of her flat. It was small, only four rooms: a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a medium sized living room. She walked up to the old black couch and collapsed onto it. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed the remote. She turned it on, and looked for the weakest link or something interesting on the history channel. For someone that had had all of time and space at their finger tips, this was a sad existence. She flipped through the channels and not finding anything good, was about to turn it off when the news came on. It was a story about the Royal Hope Hospital, the hospital that she had been at this morning. She turned the volume up and listened. Apparently, the hospital had disappeared and then reappeared later. Then they went to an interview with one of the employees. He talked about how it had rained up and how hey ended up on the moon, but what really caught her attention, was the description of their captors. Rhino people.

"Judoon," she said to herself with a smile.


	3. Judoon

I do not own Doctor Who, I don't even own the dvds.

Please read and review!

Chapter 3 - Judoon

Laura stood looking over a display case of ancient starship parts. Her dark brown curls where hanging down accenting her golden sun dress.

She was standing in the largest museum in the universe, so big, it didn't even need a name. Just The Museum. It took up the entire planet of Ember 7. There where buildings of random and uncataloged artifacts. There was a building for every known civilization, each full of pictures and artifacts. They ended up at museums quiet often, at the Doctor's request; it was how he kept score.

She was almost done exploring building U123, the largest building of unidentified exhibits, and was making her way to the teleports when she heard the security alarm sound. Within seconds the sound filled every corner, of every building in The Museum and her head.

As much as she loved the Doctor, the Master was her best friend and she knew him better than anyone. So, the moment the alarm sounded, she knew he was involved somehow. She ran toward the room of teleports. It was after hours so their was no operator. She grabbed the book of codes, and scanned the index for the right code. She finally found it and punched it in.

Seconds later she arrived in the Hall of leaders, a building that contained a portrait of every great leader from every planet. Every time that they stopped at a museum, the Master could always be found in the hall of leaders or some where like it. He had probably stolen a portrait of someone he admired or something like that. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. She was about to try the building that housed the history of Galifrey, when someone came through the teleport.

The Master, a tall young man with dark brown hair and green eyes the color of the moon that shone above Abitrex 5, materialized in the other teleport pad. He smiled, "I figured you would be in here looking for me. We have to get back to the tardis right now."

"What did you do this time?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Does it matter? I'll tell you when we are safe inside the tardis, now lets go!" he replied with a tone of exasperation.

"You head back to the tardis, I'll go find the Doctor," she said and before he could object, she grabbed the book of codes and quickly scanned the pages for the correct code. She typed in 2733, the tele pad number of the building that housed the history of Sol 3.

As often as they ended up in museums, it was even more often that the ended up on Sol 3, or Earth as it's inhabitants called it. So, when ever they did go to the Museum, you could be sure to find him in the section on Earth. As she arrived she saw the Doctor walking up; his blonde, almost white, hair was hanging in his brown eyes.

"What did he do now?" he said as soon as he spotted her.

"I have no idea, he wouldn't tell me," she replied, and then sighed before adding, "but we better hurry up and get back to the tardis."

They punched in the code for the hanger they had parked their tardis in. As they arrived they where surrounded by a ring of guards in black armor, standing between them and the tardis. The guard in front removed his helmet. An alien that could only be describe as looking like the Rhino, a lessor life form indigenous of the planet Earth.

She was racking her brain trying to remember what they where and wishing she had paid attenton at the Academy, when one of them began to speak, "Who are you? Where is the heating apparatus?"

"The heating what?" the Doctor replied before adding, "I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

"We are the Judoon," replied the head guard.

"Great, well we don't have your heating... thingy," he replied.

"If you refuse to return the heating apparatus you will be executed," the guard replied frankly and then pulled something out of a holster on his belt.

Out of the corner of her eye Laura noticed the door of the tardis open slowly, and the Master's head poke out. She quickly glanced at her companion to make sure that he had seen it too. She knew that he had when that look came over his face, the look that came over his face when he was trying to think of a plan, but wanted to act like it had been his plan all along.

"Well the thing is," the Doctor started, "when you are planning on executing someone, you might not want to let them stand on the teleport. They could always push the return button and end up, oh, lets say back in the building housing the history of Earth." Then with a smile he hit the return button. As they arrived so did the tardis.

Once safely inside, they both looked questioningly at the Master. "Look at this," he said, completely oblivious to his friends annoyance, "you set this down and push this button, it can heat up the area up to thirty feet around it by up to one hundred degrees!" He added with a smile.

"You almost got us killed, for that!" the Doctor yelled.

"I saved you didn't I?" The Master objected.

Laura recognized this as the beginning of one of their epic , without saying a word, she walked over, picked up the heater, and headed toward the tardis door. Both men froze and watched her as she walked across the room. When she got to the door, she opened it and with a smile deposited the small cylinder into the Judoon's outstretched hand. She shut the door and shot the Doctor and the Master a look of finality, which they both knew better than to question. Then with a tone that never would have revealed how flustered she was, she added, "Anyone up for a trip to Barcelona?"


	4. The Noble Traveler

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**I am taking suggestions for any aliens you would like to see make an appearance. I have the basic story line figured out, but I can always use suggestions. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 4 - The Noble Traveler**

Laura walked up to her favorite table at Jackie's, a small cafe that she went to almost everyday. She set her bag down on the chair next her, and ordered a cup of tea from the waitress. She was digging through her bag looking for her headphones, when something caught her attention. She looked around and saw the other regulars; Allan, the young business man who came here on his lunch break; William, the lonely old man who came here every morning for breakfast and stayed until evening, making conversation with the other regulars and the employees; and Melinda, the mother of three who came here for lunch to get away from it all for a little while.

At the table across from her, was a red head reading the paper, and although she was not a regular she looked very familiar. Laura wracked her brain, until, finally it came to her. She stood up and walked over to the table. "Donna?" She asked with a smile. The red head was Donna Noble, her former coworker from H.C. Clements.

"Laura?"Donna asked looking up from her paper.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since H.C. Clements closed."

"Ya, I've been traveling. I just got back from Egypt," Donna added with a sigh.

"I heard about Lance, I'm sorry," Laura said as she took the seat that Donna offered her. Donna smiled and nodded, still choking back tears at the memories. "Have you been traveling alone?" Laura asked, hoping to get the conversation back on a happier subject.

"No, just me. There was this guy, I could have traveled with him, but I turned him down." then a distant look filled her eyes and she trailed off, mumbling something about a doctor she knew or had met on her travels, something like that. Just another one of those boring stories that humans where so fond of telling because they had nothing better to talk about.

Laura was no longer paying attention. Her glance drifted back to her table, her tea had arrived, and was now getting cold. She repeated how good it was to see Donna again and that they would have to do something some time, and then excused herself and went back to her table.

Later that night, Laura was searching for a book on her shelf, when one of the false books that she hid things from her old life in fell off the shelf. As it hit the ground it popped open and a small pen like device rolled under the couch. She crawled over and retrieved it. A sonic screwdriver; but it wasn't just any sonic devise, it was his. She smiled as she remembered the night he had entrusted her with it. She sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the couch. She must have sat their for about twenty minutes, just staring at it, Eventually, she drifted off to a restless sleep, full of dreams of Cyber-men and outer-space bubble-gum.


	5. The Forest of Frosty Freeze

I don't own Doctor Who. *Sad face*

A few things that I would like to say:

First, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up; my life has been filled with an unusually high level of craziness. My Internet has been down, school is insane, my grandfather got remarried, and I've been helping two of my brothers' move. Thank You all for reading and reviewing.

Second, I would like to take this opportunity to learn from an incident that occurred last week involving a friend's story. I always welcome positive reviews, suggestions, and/or constructive criticism. However, If you have something against me or my story in general, I ask that you PM me or keep it to yourself. It may just be the way that I was raised, but in my opinion it's just common courtesy to say something like "that" privately, instead of posting it for everyone to see. I'm not saying that any of you have or would do this, but it's better to say it now then have a problem later.

Thank you for sticking with me while I was MIA. - badwolf123

Another flash back chapter…

**Chapter 5 - The Forest of Frosty Freeze**

"What setting do you use to boil water?" The Doctor asked, with that annoying, know-it-all look plastered all over his face.

"247," Laura replied with a smile, confident that she knew this one.

She was about to start gloating, when, with an all too pleased smile, the Doctor replied, "247C, there's an A, B, and C to setting 247. setting A lights things on fire, B melts metal, and C boils water."

"Come on, I just asked to borrow your stupid screw driver for five minutes. If it makes you feel any better, I won't try to boil any water or light anything on fire."

"Oh! So now it's stupid?" The Doctor replied, pretending to be angry.

"Wow!"

They both turned to see the Master standing in the door way on the other side of the room. "Don't mind me, I'm just observing, this is the closest you two have ever come to fighting," he added with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, forget it!" Laura said turning to the consol. "Where did you say we were going?"

"Frosty Freeze, the tardis has been picking up distress signals coming from the surface." the Doctor replied more seriously now.

"Is that really so unusual?" the Master asked, "I mean given where and what Frosty Freeze is."

Little did humans know, but a mysterious planet called The Forest of Frosty Freeze was actually the closest planet to the sun. The ship captain that discovered it, decided to name it after the original inhabitants, blue living tree shaped stone people. The blue coloring of the Frostonians made them look like trees on Earth on especially cold days in the winter. The planet was concealed by its proximity to the sun, shrouded in a never-ending cloud of steam. The constant solar flairs keep it protected from detection using instruments like radar. It is so close to the sun that you have to wear a special suit to be out side, but even that only workes for five hours of the night, when that side of the planet was most hidden from the sun. That meant that the other thirty-five hours of the day you where trapped inside. This drove most of the prisoners to the brink of insanity.

The original inhabitants had been run out about seventy years ago so that the planet could be turned into a prison. This prison was reserved for the worst of the worst, and those who had been sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

During the five hours of each day that it was at all possible to be outside, the prisoners toiled to grow bubble gum plants. Unlike the wimpy bubble gum that humans chew, this was used as a building material. One teaspoon could hold two five thousand pound bricks together. The climate of the planet was perfect for growing the plants, which require heat and very little water. Frosty Freeze is actually the safest planet to grow bubble gum on because it is not safe to have it around large amounts of water. The Guards would bring in large drums of water for the plants and prisoners. The special drums had a device inside that regulated how much water could be pumped out at a time, and it was set so that it would only allow a small trickle of water out the faucet to avoid misshapes.

During the rest of the day the prisoners worked to manufacture ship parts in underground bunkers around the planet. Parts for famous ships, from the pirate ship The Jolly Roger V to the Empirical Cruise Line, came out of Frosty Freeze.

As she stepped out of the tardis, Laura found herself surrounded by greasy old rags and buckets full of murky black water. Rickety shelves held half empty bottles of cleaners, some spilled and leaking over the end of the shelf. "Amazing, the inside of a real mop closet," she said sarcastically as the Doctor stepped out.

"Oh, that's something you don't see everyday, we should document this," the Master called from inside the tardis.

"Just be happy we didn't land on the surface," the doctor replied, opening the door and peering out into the hallway.

"You there!" came a shout from down the hall.

"Who? Me?" the Doctor replied stepping out into the open.

"Yes you," the green, cactus like man standing at the other end of the hall replied. He was wearing a tattered pair of brown overalls over an orange t-shirt. He had a suit made out of a thick black, rubbery material hanging over his arm. "Hurry and suit up and get to the lifts, its time for the surface shift."

"Sorry, this might sound daft, but were new here," he added as Laura and the Master stepped out of the closet, "where would we get suits?"

The man made a grunting noise and turned, motioning for them to follow. Ounce they where changed and in the lift the Doctor turned to the man, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Laura." The Doctor said s he stepped between the alien and The Master.

"And I'm the Master," the Master added, pushing past the Doctor to shake the man's hand.

"I'm Hani, my real name is Hannakaffalatta, but no one can ever remember... or pronounce that, so they call me Hani. I've been hear the longest of anyone that's still alive, twenty-six years next week, so I was in charge while the guards went to get supplies, until three months ago, when those tin men arrived and cut off all communication between us and the outer world. Now we have to make parts for there ships," Hani said with a sad distant look in his eyes. "I've been sending out distress signals, but no one out there cares about a bunch of accused felons. I'm innocent of course, I was framed..."

"What m..." the Doctor interrupted, when the door of the lift creaked open revealing a tall metallic man, "Oh."

"Ya, you could say that," the Master said wide eyed.

Realizing that the cyber man had not yet seen Laura, the Master motioned behind his back for her to hide. She quickly ducked behind the control box and listened.

"Please present your Identification cards," the cyber man demanded.

Hani quickly responded by handing over his "card", a square of half rusted metal. The cyber man seemed satisfied and turned its attention to the Master and the Doctor.

"Ok, here's the thing we don't actually have cards," The Master began.

"Ya, we're new here," The Doctor added.

"You will follow me to be cataloged," the Cyber Man stated forcefully in its computer voice. With that it turned around and began to walk toward a group of people on the other end of the field.

"Give me your screw driver," Laura whispered.

"No, you don't even know the difference between the setting to resonate concrete and the setting to re-attach barbed wire. You'll break it."

"Seriously, at a time like this you're worried about me breaking it! Besides, It's not like it's brand new, it's seen better days," Laura added from behind the rusty control box, "IF something happened you could always get a new one."

"If it is that easy to get one, get your own," the doctor began, "I know how to use it." The Cyber man turned back to check and see that they where following, seeing that they were not it began to walk back toward them.

"Give her/me the screw driver!" The Master and Laura said in unison.

"Fine," he said, giving in and discreetly handing the small device to Laura.

When the Cyber Man came close, The Doctor mumble something about being confused whether they where supposed to stay put or follow. As they walked across the field, Laura slowly peered up at the top of the control box. She found the button she wanted and pressed it. The door slowly creaked shut, leaving her in complete darkness.

_Now all I need is a plan_, she thought as she examined the device in her hand.

Several hours later, Laura slipped out of the lift and quickly dropped to her hands and knees. There was nothing around to hide behind, but there was no one around, so hopefully staying low would allow her stay unseen. The black rubbery suit was constricting, and made crawling difficult. Finally she made it to the field, where she could stand up.

The plants where about six and a half feet tall, and looked like corn. The only difference was that where the ears of corn would be, there where large round red puffs, roughly the size of a basketball. While bubble gum is mostly used as a building material, very watered down forms of it for household repair and crafts where sold in stores.

Laura remembered the red bottle of "Super Bubblegum" she had when she was in pre-school back on Gallifrey, that was until she had tried to become a scientist and glued a top hat to a frog.

She ran through the field in the direction that the others had gone, and soon she could hear voices. She came to the edge of the field, in front of her where several cyber men, standing with their backs to her. In front of them where group of people in suits identical to hers. Another cyber man and Hani where up on platform. Hani was going on about how every one had done a good job today. She could see him sweat; he was obviously not doing this of his own free will.

She took a deep breath, and stepped out into the open, she had had a whole speech rehearsed but suddenly her mind went blank, an all she could think to say was, "Hey... you... I..." With that she turned and ran back into the field.

"Were doomed," two of the people in black suits said in unison as they watched the Cyber Men pursue their friend.

_Stick to the plan, stick to the plan and everything will be fine_, Laura repeated several times to herself. "Oh, who am I kidding, were doomed," she said breathlessly.

Finally, she reached the edge of the field. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath as she looked up at the water tower. She could hear the Cyber Men marching through the field behind her. She fumbled with the screwdriver, trying to adjust the setting. She pointed, and pressed the button, there was a small click, but nothing else. _Wrong setting, _she scolded herself. She tried again, but as she pointed it at the water spout, the warning siren went off.

"We have to get inside now," Hani yelled, "that siren means that we have fifteen minutes."

"We have to find Laura!" The Master yelled.

"She'll know what that sound means, she can take care of herself," Hani said, motioning for two of the larger inmates to pick The Master and The Doctor up and bring them along.

The sound of the siren had made her pause, realizing that time was of the essence now, she pointed and was about to pushed the button, when a laser hit the screw driver, flinging it out of her hand. She turned toward the field, they where still a ways off, but within firing range.

She reached down and grabbed it, adjusting the setting, she pointed and pressed the button.

Once they where in the elevator, The Master and The Doctor where set down. As the doors began to shut, there was a creek and then a thundering sound, like a waterfall in the distance. They all looked up and saw a wall of water heading toward the field.

"Laura?" The Master said with a smile. The Doctor couldn't tell if he was stating this or asking, but he smiled back.

The ride down felt like it took hours, but finally the doors opened. The Master took off running down the hall, while The Doctor turned to Hani. "The crops will be ruined, but the cyber men should be dealt with. That much water and the bubble gum would have expanded remarkably fast, mixed with the extreme heat, you've got one solid slab of bubble gum. I'm sure that they can send new seeds when the guards return." The Doctor shook Hani's hand, and then took off down the hallway. He stopped a few feet away, "You better hope she's alright, or I blame you for not letting me go look for her, and believe me, you don't want to see me angry." he yelled over his shoulder. He glanced at a gauge that said "outside temperature", and then continued running down the hall.

Laura sat with her back against the water tower, the one part of her brilliant plan that wasn't so brilliant, the large slab of bubble gum was blocking the way back to the lift. She could feel the sweat run down her face and neck as the temperature rose. She was beginning to lose consciousness, when she heard the sound of the tardis materializing._ I must be hallucinating_, she thought, as she slipped fully into unconsciousness.

Laura's eyes slowly drifted open, the room was dark and the only sound was the tardis's engine humming softly. She walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway. In the light from the lamps in the hall she could see that she had burns all over her body, they had been bandaged and didn't hurt, so she could only assume they had given her something for the pain.

She walked into the control room and saw The Doctor sitting on the steps with his head resting on his hand, asleep. She walked in and sat next him. He opened his eyes, blinking several times in an attempt to wake himself up. "What are you doing up?" he asked with a yawn. She shrugged in response. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dented, blackened sonic screw driver, "I decided you can have it as a souvenir, you earned it," he said playfully.

"Oh, thanks," she said sarcastically, "what about you."

"I'll just get a new one," he said, quickly jumping up to avoid her hitting him. He yawned again, and added, "I'm going to bed."

"Is The Master asleep?" She asked quickly.

He turned to face her, his head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised. "He wanted to stay up until he was sure you where ok," he said, turning back toward the direction his room was in, "but I sent him to bed. Idiot was burnt pretty badly from going out on the surface to get you. He ran out the door before I could expand the tardis's shield to include the area where you were laying."


	6. Jack

**Hello? Is anyone still out there? I don't blame you guys if you stopped reading long ago, I really feel bad that it has been taking me so long to update. I just got a bit depressed, which led to a massive case of writters block.**

**As always, I don't own Doctor Who. :(**

**Review or the world as we all know it will end! OK maybe not, but please review. :)**

**Chapter 6 - Jack**

Laura was making her way to Jackie's Cafe after a hectic day at work. She was preoccupied with a text message she had just received from her boss, reminding her to pick up the coffee on her way to work tomorrow. She was about to press send on her reply, when she felt herself collide with someone else, knocking her to the ground.

Her cell phone and the papers in her hands went flying everywhere. She looked up and saw a handsome young man trying to gather all of her papers. He had brown hair, and a handsome face. He was wearing a blue coat like those worn by people in the army during world war 2. Once he had gathered all of her papers, he stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted it, and as soon as she was on her feet, he smiled, "This isn't how I usually introduce myself to beautiful young ladies, such as yourself," he began, but he was inerupted by a growling noise coming from a couple blocks down the street. "Thought I shook them," he said, sounding a bit annoyed. Turning back to her he said one word, one single word that made her hearts skip a beat, "Run!" he said taking her hand and beginning to run down the street. For one split second her mind wandered back to one of the many times The Doctor had uttered that word to her, and she was back with him and The Master in the tardis. Another growl from down the street pulled her back to reality.

After turning several corners and many near collisions, the man stopped abruptly, causing Laura to run into him. "I think we lost them," he said with a smile before adding, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'm Laura," she stated, "This may be an odd question, but what are we running from?"

"Your going to think that I am completely crazy, but were running from giant alien snail-men," Jack said with a totally strait face.

"Snailurians?" Laura asked before quickly realizing her mistake and adding, "I mean, How giant are we talking about?"

He stared at her for a few moments before saying, "Pretty big." Just then, another deep growl filled the air, closer this time. Jack grabbed her hand, and took off running again. They ran a couple blocks before he stopped abruptly, "I need to find some way of stopping them."

"Snail's bodies contain large amounts of water, so their skin is wet and porous. If you add salt on one side of the skin it creates an osmotic pressure. Thus, to dilute the salt, water travels through the skin membrane shrinking the snails volume." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized her mistake, "I mean... thats what my grandmother... Dorothy, used to say, when she had snails in her garden, eating her lettuce." She studied his face, trying to see if she had managed to fool him, but she was sure that she hadn't, he was too smart for that.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully, "Follow me, I think that there is a cafe a couple streets over." With that they set out, at a somewhat, less hurried pace, for the cafe.

Once there, they got things ready. Stood by one of the patio tables, all they could do now was wait.

"So, Jack, how did you get tangled up in this?" She asked as she leaned over one of the chairs.

"It's a long story," he stated, turning to watch as a young woman and her two children ran by, and then turned back to face her.

"I've got nothing but time," she answered with a smirk.

"What a touching scene," a deep, rhaspy voice inteuupted their conversation, "Who's your friend Jack." They both looked up to see a huge snailurian.

"Laura, my name's Laura," She responded, realising instantly that she shouldn't have responded because she shouldn't have understood. Now both Jack and these aliens knew she wasn't a typical human. Jack shot her a confused look while the snailurian studied her curiously.

"Your not human," The snail began, but much to Laura's reliefe Jack didn't seem to be listening and cut him off.

"Leave this planet and I won't have to hurt you," He ordered.

The snail watched him for a moment before letting out a deep throaty chuckle. Jack sighed and gave the signal, two boys that Jack had payed to stay and help started throwing glasses full of salt down from the roof. The snail let out a growl of pain. Laura motioned for them to stop and the two boys compliead. She walked up to the snailurian, and bent down so that only it could hear her, "Tell your men to leave, you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"I know who you are, you shouldn't be alive," He responded as he crumbled to the pavement.

"Your right," She said calmly.

"Are you protecting this planet?" He asked calmly. After she nodded he pushed a button on his weapon. "You don't remember do you? The last time we met?" He asked weakly.

"No, I..." She stopped, for the first time she noticed the scar under the snailurians eye, "Kreed?"

He smiled, "You said you like Earth, I wanted to come and see what was so great."

"You can't just invade a planet for fun," She replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. She watched as his eyes closed and his body slowly disintegrated. She stood up and turned back to Jack, "I think the threat is over." She blinked away the tears in an attempt to hide how upset she was.

Jack nodded, "You should go home." She complied and began walking home. Jack studied her as she walked away. Something wasn't right about her, and he was going to find out what it was.


End file.
